SWAK
by jethro10
Summary: Holly and Gibbs come into work one morning. Within five minutes a biohazard forces Holly, Kate and Tony to be dragged along to the hospital. And two of their lives are in danger...
1. Chapter 1

SWAK

**Some of the dialogue may be wrong because I do not remember it word for word.**

This is what Gibbs heard when he came in on the morning of Monday the 8th of May.

"I work with a pair of wankers," Tony stated.

"And you make three DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, not even smiling. Holly on the other hand was confused.

"Daddy what's a wanker?" asked Holly.

"I'll tell you when you're eighteen," Gibbs said, he head slapped Tony. "Don't use that sort of language in front of my daughter or you'll be seeing stars for a week."

"So what am I going to do today?" Holly asked. Gibbs sighed; playgroup being on strike was not an easy thing to cope with.

"I'll take you down to Abby in a moment," Gibbs said softly. Holly wandered over to Kate and gave her a hug.

"You don't want to get my germs," Kate said, pushing Holly away.

"What's a germ?" she asked curiously. Suddenly Kate's eyes widened and Holly turned around. A fine white powder emerged from the envelope in Tony's hand.

The reaction was instant; Gibbs made an announcement to everybody in the room while Kate ran to her phone. Holly stood there, bewildered as the adults began to move towards the stairs.

"Holly we have to take a shower," Gibbs knelt down to her height and then with great regret began to speak. "And you have to go to hospital, Tony will be going as well but you were too close to the envelope and you being small I don't want to risk your life."

"We have to shower now," Holly asked, laughing. "But only grownups shower in the morning."

"Well today everybody has to shower in the morning," Gibbs said, leading his daughter by the hand to the stairs.

NCIS

Holly shivered in a towel as she stood, freezing in autopsy.

"Luckily for you I brought your spare pyjamas in case we had another overnighter," Gibbs smiled, helping the girl change.

Shortly afterwards two men in hazmat suits walked in.

"Daddy they look funny," sniggered Holly.

"Who opened it?" one demanded. Tony pointed at McGee.

"He did," Tony said.

"What no!" McGee said outraged.

"Just kidding, I'm your pincushion," Tony cracked a smile.

Suddenly they were all disturbed by a sneeze from Kate. The two hazmat men rounded on her almost instantly.

"What, I had it before I came in today," Kate said defensively. The men decided to take her anyway but just as they were about to leave, Ducky spoke up.

"Could you take Holly as well because she is small and as a result more vulnerable," Ducky requested. Holly looked terrified as the hazmat men came over.

"Come on little girl," the hazmat man said, pulling Holly along.

"DADDY!" Holly screamed as the doors closed. Gibbs almost got up but then reminded himself that it was all for her own good.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SWAK**

**I just chose a movie that was from around DiNozzo's college period (born about 1970).**

**P.S SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT **

Holly cuddled up close to Kate as the ambulance drove them to Bethesda Hospital.

"Don't worry Holly, you'll be alright," she said uncertainly, making eye contact with Tony.

"Yeah you will little Gibblet," Tony reassured her as she shivered.

NCIS

"Okay Holly," Doctor Brad Pitt walked over to her, she was holding Kate's hand, afraid of this foreign place. "My name is Brad Pitt." Kate raised an eyebrow, no wonder Tony was talking about that old movie _Cutting Class_.

"Hi Brad," Holly murmured. Pitt looked at her kindly.

"Brad Pitt eh," Kate smiled a knowing smile. Dr Pitt laughed.

"No I am not related to the great in any way, I would love to meet Angelina Jolie." Pitt laughed. "We need to examine your urine."

"You want to see my pee?" Holly asked in that high voice that small children enjoy using so often.

"Yes please," Pitt said. Holly gave him a suspicious glare and took the cup that Dr Pitt had handed her.

"Holly we've got to go into the ladies room, come on I'll help you," Kate led Holly by the hand into the ladies toilets. Ten minutes later they were out again, handing over their cups.

"You need to drink more fluids Kate," Tony piped up.

"I have a cold but why are you looking at my…" Kate thought for a second. "Do you have some weird fetish that I don't know about?"

NCIS

Matt Haycroft sat in her parent's living room colouring in a picture for her mother.

"Mommy, why can't I see Holly today?" Matt complained. Her mother Rosie walked in, a grave look on her face.

"Sweetheart, your daddy told me there was an incident this morning, and Holly, Tony and Kate have been taken to hospital," Rosie said softly.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Matt after Rosie finished the story.

And for the first time in her life, she didn't have an answer for her daughter.

**TBC**

**Next chapter will come tomorrow or Thursday.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SWAK**

**Again this is a short chapter but very meaningful **** And I hope I haven't offended anyone by the content but a four year old wouldn't understand it so she's on the path to understanding.**

"Did you tell Dr Brad about that wet t-shirt contest you won?" asked Tony teasingly as Nurse Emma changed his blankets.

"Did you tell Nurse Emma about that transsexual you tongued?" asked Kate, not missing a beat.

"That never happened," replied Tony. Holly looked up from her colouring book.

"What's a transsexual?" asked Holly innocently. Kate smirked at Tony and turned to her surrogate niece.

"If a man wants to be a woman or vice versa then they become one, that's what a transsexual is," Kate said.

"That's crazy! Who'd want to do that? How do they do that?" asked Holly. Kate was speechless while Tony laughed.

NCIS

Doctor Pitt watched them sadly from the observation room as Nurse Emma showed him the charts.

He picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Gibbs," the man's gruff voice said.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Pitt said. "I've got the agency blood tests back, they're all clear."

"So why call me and not Morrow?" Gibbs demanded.

"Two tests came back positive."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry Gibbs." He took a deep breath. "Anthony DiNozzo and Holly Gibbs."

**TBC**

**I know children can't really survive the plague but I have future fanfics that will revolve partially around her damaged lungs so I am bending the laws of medicine.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SWAK**

"Kate, when are we going to leave?" asked Holly in her cutest voice. "I want to go home to daddy."

"We can't leave yet," Kate said. Holly lowered her head and dissolved into a coughing fit. Nurse Emma dashed over, holding a cloth to Holly's mouth. She pulled it back and saw a spot of blood.

"Hey Nurse Emma…" Tony began. He began coughing as well and Kate suddenly realized what was wrong.

NCIS

Gibbs shed a tear for his daughter and went into the lab to tell Abby, McGee and Ducky. He took a deep breath.

"What is it boss?" asked McGee curiously.

"Tony and Holly," Gibbs whispered. "Pneumonic plague." Abby ran forward and gave Gibbs a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs," she said between sobs.

NCIS

Matt Haycroft hated preschool, especially when Holly wasn't there. She moaned and groaned as the play assistant, Sophie encouraged her to join in with the circle games. After she was too disruptive, Sophie took her to first aid to talk to her.

"NO! I want to play with Holly!" she yelled, throwing a little chair across the room. "I want to play with Holly! No one will tell me where she is! Just because I'm a little girl doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"Matt I didn't mean…" Sophie said. She had always hated the girl who never listened to her when she was told that the baseball team they sponsored was for boys. She slapped Matt across the face without thinking.

"You horrible woman," the little boy said.

"Who's going to believe two babies?" asked Sophie, jeering. She suddenly fell back as Matt picked up another chair and hit her full force of the head.

The play leader Emma walked in on this and as many teachers would have done, took the wrong side. She helped Sophie up and grabbed an icepack for her before ushering Matt into the office.

NCIS

"Special Agent Gibbs," Emma said.

"Yes," the man growled over the phone.

"Where is Holly?" Emma asked. "Matt insists she hasn't been told anything and just assaulted a staff member after demanding where Holly was. If you told us she was okay."

"She has pneumonic plague," Gibbs replied.

"Oh my God." Emma hung up quickly and turned to Matt who sat defiantly in a chair.

"Where is she Miss Emma?" asked Matt, suddenly worried.

"She's very sick I'm afraid," Emma said. She straightened up again, composing herself. "Matt, I'm afraid you are on a three day suspension."

"But Sophie hit me," complained Matt but Emma wasn't having any of it.

"You can wait for you parents in timeout," Emma sighed.

Matt walked out and bumped into Sophie.

"You really shouldn't tell lies you know," tutted Sophie soppily. Matt pushed past moodily and sat on a beanbag in timeout. She settled down and began to cry. Holly wouldn't leave to go to heaven like Granddad Chester would she?

**TBC**

**Sophie you evil crook! She is a major character in my series even after they leave preschool. I won't tell you why though…**


	5. Chapter 5

**SWAK**

"Kate can you tell me a story?" asked Holly, shaking in fear. She felt ill and light headed.

"Shall I tell you about when I got kidnapped by the evil Ari?" Kate asked. Holly perked up, she loved this story. "One day I was coming home from eating lunch with Tony and Ducky when I was kidnapped by the evil baddies. They took me to their leaders, Ari and the evil lady Marta…" Suddenly Holly began retching and Pitt ran in immediately.

"Miss Todd you need to leave," Pitt demanded, Tony was retching as well, Nurse Emma was helping him as Kate rushed to the door and ran out into Ducky's arms.

"You did well to stay with them Caitlin," Ducky comforted her.

"They're dying Ducky, they're dying!" Kate sobbed into his arms.

"The hell they are," growled Gibbs. He strode in without any method of protection. He leant over Tony. "It has a suicide gene Tony; it's been dead for over an hour."

"Really?" he croaked.

"You will not die," he replied gruffly. He walked over to Holly and held her hand.

"Daddy I don't feel so good," she groaned. He kissed her on the forehead.

"It'll be over soon," was Gibbs's kind reply.

"I won't die like mommy will I?" asked Holly, terrified.

"No you won't," he smiled.

NCIS

Four days later…

Matt was back from her suspension and was in a sulky mood, her father had told her off and withheld chocolate for a week but it could have been worse. She wanted Holly back.

"Matt!" Holly said. She was back, her hair in pigtails and her eyes cheerful and bright.

"Holly!" Matt ran over and hugged her. "Evil Miss Sophie hit me."

"We need to get her back!" Holly said.

"But how?" asked Matt.

Holly smiled mischievously. She had an idea or two.

**Next story will focus around Holly and Matt trying to expose Sophie for what she is.**

**Then will be Kate's death…**

**Review please!**


End file.
